Wanamo's Memories! That Fateful Stormy Night!
<-Previous Wanamo and White are heading for the pirate base! Time for a showdown between them and the Steampunk Pirates! 'Golden Voyage Part 6' Dark storm clouds gathered in the sky as our two heroes journied out of the village. White attempted to make conversation with his less than sociable companion. White: Hey, what do you know about these guys we're going to fight? Wanamo was staring at the sky with a thoughtful expression on his face until White started talking, snapping him out of his thoughts. It began to rain lightly. Wanamo: Eh? Oh. Well, we don't really know much about them except for their bounty posters. The top members rarely go into town, so our information is pretty scetchy. White: Whatever, just talking. Wanamo: No, you should know all you can about them. Well, there's the second mate "Big Helmet" Drag. He's an okama with a 7,000,000 Beri bounty. White: Hey, I've never seen an okama before! Wanamo: ...Then there's the first mate... Zet... Largon... with a... 9,000,000 Beri bounty... Wanamo seemed to speak these words carefully and slowly, as if he was having trouble with them. White looked over at him with a concerned expression an stopped walking. Wanamo didn't seem to notice for a moment. After going a few more steps, he seemed to realize that White wasn't going with him and looked back. White: Crew mate, is something wrong? Wanamo didn't seem to notice the "Crew Mate" jibe, slowly shaking his head sideways as if underwater. Wanamo: ...No. I'm fine. Now, there's also the captain, "Steampunk" Mortorock. He has a 13,000,000 Beri bounty. I'm sorry, but I don't really feel like talking any more... White seemed curious, but respected Wanamo's wishes. They began to walk forward again in silence. The rain began to fall harder. Wanamo was once again alone with his thoughts. Wanamo: This reminds me of that night... Wanamo sighs. Something is obviously heavy on his mind. Wanamo: Sander... After this, will you rest in peace? 14 years ago... A young boy with wild blond hair is running amok around a town square along with a boy a little older than him who has an unruly mop of brown hair. They chase each other around, yelling wildly. Blond Haired Boy: I'll catch you one day, you pirate! Brown Haired Boy: Arrr, not a chance of that, matey! I'm the great pirate captain Sander! Blond Haired Boy: No fair! You can run faster than me! Sander: That just means you need to run more, Wanamo! Wanamo5: But you have to be caught! You're the bad guy! Sander: Well, if you want to catch the bad guy, you need to run faster! Mwahahahaha! Wanamo: I'll catch you! On my honour as a marine! Sander suddenly stops and turns around, tackling Wanamo. They scrabble in the dust for a little bit and then lie on their backs on the dirt, laughing. Wanamo: I wonder when my dad will be home... Sander: Don't worry. He's a marine, isn't he? He's not gonna be beaten up by some stupid pirates! Wanamo: Haha, you're right! The sun is quickly blocked out as a large man stands in front of it. It's a younger Gorga, with more hair on his head and less of a beard. He has a sorrowful look on his face. Wanamo and Sander both sit up. Gorga: About that... Wanamo: What is it? Sander: What is it, Mayor-san? Gorga: Wanamo, your dad... is not coming home. I'm sorry. All they would tell us is that it was a pirate attack. Wanamo: W-what? Sander: Wanamo... Wanamo: D-don't joke around about something like this! I.... He has to come home! This isn't funny! Wanamo had a wobbly smile on his face, but his eyes were still in shock. Gorga looked into his eyes solemnly while Sander looked shocked. Gorga: I'm sorry. Wanamo: N-no! T-this is just a dream, right! Right!? Gorga: It's true. I'm sorry. Wanamo sat there for a while, the nervous smile draining from his face. The knowledge suddenly struck him an almost physical blow. Wanamo: NOOOO! DADDYYYYYY! 12 years later... A man ran into the town square, yelling, although he didn't seem upset. The people gathered there looked up from their buisness to see what all the commotion was about. Two young men were among them, one with brown hair and glasses, the other with blond hair. Man: There's a stranger in town! He says he wants to meet everybody! Older Man: What's this about? Woman: Probably just some loony. Wanamo17: Let's check it out. Sander18: Sure, why not? They went down to the dock, where several people were gathered around an older man with a grey beard and no hair. He looked to be about 60 years old, and wore an open shirt revealing a muscular body. On his legs, he had grey pants and sandals on his feet. Even as they approached, a few people, muttering and shaking their heads, left the gathered group. The man was vigorously talking about something and didn't seem to notice that some people had left. Wanamo and Sander quickly pushed their way in so that they were close to the man. Old Man: It's true! This martial arts style is the strongest! Just look at my body! To demostrate, he flexed his arms. Old Man: Hey, Wait! Come back! Townspeople: Loony old man... The townspeople left in droves, eventually leaving only Wanamo, Sander, and a few other village children. The old man looked delighted that he had some pupils. Old Man: Thank you for honoring the tradition of Rodo Kenpo (Lord Kenpo)! You may call me sensei. Some of the children giggled. The old man continued regardless. Sensei: Now, you must be determined to learn my skills... 3 months later... The old man (sensei) is riding in a small boat out from the island. Sander and Wanamo are both waving as hard as they could. Sensei: Thank you so much! You're the only students who have stuck with me so long! Sander: Hah, yeah, the other kids were all wimps! Wanamo: I'm going to get even stronger than you to become a good marine like my dad! Sensei: I left you a present at your house! Don't worry, it's just a copy! They kept waving until he had gone out of sight. Then they looked at each other and ran into their house. There was a small book in featureless brown leather on the kitchen table. Wanamo: His book of techniques! Sander: So that's what he meant! Wanamo: We can get even stronger now! Wanamo runs out to where he saw his teacher last, and shouts to the wind as loud as he can, not caring who hears him. Wanamo: THANK YOU, SENSEI! 6 months before the present... The sky is dark, and rain and lighting are falling from the sky at a rapid pace. Wanamo falls onto his butt as Sander hits him in the stomach. Wanamo: Feh! How do you keep beating me? Sander: You're still at the basic level of techniques! You need to stop being lazy and work harder! Wanamo: I have plenty of time before I become a marine. No need to train at a breakneck pace. Sander: (sighs) Wanamo, I'm just sayi- Man: (frantic) PIRATES! PIRATES ARE HERE! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! Wanamo: Pirates?! Sander: Shit! Come on, let's go! Wanamo and Sander run down towards the harbor. The dull red glow of fire starts to glow ahead. They turn a corner and see a huge man with a gray cloak around him and a bunch of other pirates lighting the inside of a house as people run away from them, screaming.' The rain was keeping the fires down, but the raging inferno was not easily quelled.'' '''Big Pirate: Larahahahaha! Burn all the houses, men! Pirates: Aye aye, Zet Largon-sama! Sander: Stop right there! Sander and Wanamo stand in the pirate's path in dramatic poses. The pirates seem momentarily taken aback. For one moment, all that was heard was the burning fire and the pouring rain. Then Zet Largon took action. Zet Largon: Who the hell are you? Wanamo: We don't answer questions from pirate scum! We're here to stop you! Zet Largon: Hmph. Kill them all. The pirate small fry attacked the two, but were repelled by a flurry of punches and kicks, knocking them back. Zet Largon merely smirked. Zet Largon: Not bad... but you're nowhere near my level. Wanamo: Yaaah! Wanamo charged at the first mate only to be slammed in the stomach by a surprisingly fast punch which sent him flying back next to Sander. He coughed up blood, but stood up. Wanamo: YAAAAH! Sander: Wanamo, wait! Wanamo charges down again, only to fly into a wall when kicked by Zet Largon. This time he stays down. Sander: Wanamo! Why, you bastard... Zet Largon: Larahahahaha! Go join your friend! Zet Largon charges at Sander, who swiftly punches at him, only to have his hand caught is a giant fist. Largon closes his hand and crushes Sander's fist. Sander screams. Zet Largon then grabs him with one hand and punches him devastatingly in the ribcage with the other. The sound of bones breaking can clearly be heard. The pirate's fist is covered in blood. Sander is tossed aside next to Wanamo. Wanamo raised his head and vomited up blood. Wanamo: Y-you're gonna be okay... right...? Sander doesn't move. He manages to say one last word. Sander: Wanamo... Sander goes limp. Back to the present... Wanamo and White are now standing in front of the pirate base's walls. Wanamo cracks his knuckles. Wanamo: I'm finally gonna avenge you... Sander. To be continued... Next-> Damn this took a long time to write... Category:Stories Category:Golden Voyage